kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
WhatsInAName
Episode Information= What's In A Name? is episode 19a of season 3 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary When G discovers a typographical error on her birth certificate, it causes her to have an identity crisis and completely change her personality traits as a result. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie Major *General Nofun (cameo) *Twisty T (cameo) *Mauve Madison (dream sequence) Plot Quotes Music: I’ll make, I mean tell Rudie to get the old passports back. Love: I for one wouldn’t mind a day in the studio. Angel: Yeah, where it’s safe and (pauses) safe. Baby (about Music): That smile makes me nervous. G: I wanna sort my clothes into different colors, but they’re all black! Music: My passport says I’m Myrtle! Angel: Here we go again. Trivia *The Giant Snowman from Snowbound For Greatness has a cameo in this episode. Goofs |-| Gallery= Screenshots FiveAngryGirlsHJ5WiaNrs.png|This week’s episode begins with five angry girls. RinTroubleWiaN.png|Rudie knows he is in trouble. WaitingForExplanationWiaN.png|HJ5 waiting for Rudie’s explanation. RsquirrelWiaN.png|Rudie has a squirrel on his head. GnoRoomWiaN.png|There is no room in the schedule for lost passports. BAMbcWiaN.png|Birth Certificates. LbcWiaN.png|Birth Certificate. RPbcWiaN.png|Even monster pets have Birth Certificates. GbcShock01WiaN.png|G makes a shocking discovery about her Birth Certificate. LbcVerifyWiaN.png|Love verifying that what G is reading is accurate. LGbcShockWiaN.png|Now Love is shocked too. AMNconcernedWiaN.png|Angel, Music and Nap are worried about G. BConcernedAboutG_WiaN.png|Baby and Love are also worried about G. AmissingWiaN.png|Angel starting to wonder why the rehearsal is wrong. AdifferentWiaN.png|What is different? M_GnotHereWiaN.png|G is not here. BwhereWiaN.png|Where is G? BconfusedWiaN.png|Baby is confused. GnewLookWiaN.png|G’s reinvented appearance. BLAMconcernedWiaN.png|The girls are a bit concerned about G’s new fashion statement. LthinkingWiaN.png|Love assessing the situation. CandyForBreakfastWiaN.png|Assessment complete, G is acting completely irresponsible! GirresponsibleWiaN.png|G is being completely blasé today. AconcernedWiaN.png|Angel wants to know why G isn’t acting like herself. L_GidentityCrisisWiaN.png|G is having an identity crisis. MthinkingWiaN.png|Music thinking about the situation. MmakeTell01WiaN.png|We need our old passports. GscooterRacingWiaN.png|G scooter racing. GsugarBuzzWiaN.png|G filling up with lots of sugary soda. BfiveLimitWiaN.png|When the girl who likes sweetness thinks you’ve had enough, that’s when it’s time to stop. Gsb02WiaN.png|G wants everyone to have a sugary soda. LexhaustedWiaN.png|Love is exhausted and just wants to sleep. SleepNowWiaN.png|Everyone is exhausted. GbwTV_WiaN.png|Let’s binge watch tv and not sleep! AtooTired02WiaN.png|We need our sleep. LollipopsForHJ5WiaN.png|Lollipops for HJ5. BsjyWiaN.png|Yay! Spongyjumping! BrsjWiaN.png|Baby just realised she doesn’t know what spongyjumping is. FunToRsWiaN.png|The moment when G went from having fun to being recklessly stupid. RsGNF_WiaN.png|Rudie is surprised to see General No-Fun. GNRaR_WiaN.png|General No-Fun is annoyed with Rudie. RrPassportsWiaN.png|Rudie trying to reach the passports. TwistyTGolfingWiaN.png|Twisty T golfing. GsurfingWiaN.png|G wants to go surfing. MLcouch03WiaN.png|Music insists they need to rehearse for their next live performance. GlastOneWiaN.png|G has a new idea to have fun! LBboredWiaN.png|Love and Baby are bored with all the constant funmaking. MscaryWiaN.png|Music has a plan. BscaredM03WiaN.png|Baby is afraid of whatever plan Music just came up with. Gdose06WiaN.png|What are you wearing? WaitingForG_WiaN.png|Music waiting for G to come to her senses. WillGbreakWiaN.png|just when they thought Music’s plan was working NoSheWontWiaN.png|they discovered it wasn’t effective. HJ5BlimpWiaN.png|Hj5 Blimp. ScaredGirls01WiaN.png|Is G going to fly the Blimp through a train tunnel? ScaredGirls02WiaN.png|Yes, she did and there’s a train approaching the tunnel! RspaceshipWiaN.png|Rudie’s spaceship. GNapWiaN.png| SquirrelMixingDeskWiaN.png|The squirrel is operating the mixing desk. Gback01WiaN.png|G has returned to being her usual self. MyPassportSaysMyrtleWiaN.png|My passport says I’m Myrtle! Aagain02WiaN.png|Here we go again. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=